


BROTHERS???!!!

by Tsukikage_simp1109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikage_simp1109/pseuds/Tsukikage_simp1109
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so just read the story and find out ;)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 21





	1. just a skit ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if someone has already done a story like this, but :) hope you enjoy

One morning, Kyoomi went to wake up his younger brother, Tobio.

But 

“Tobio.”

he just wouldn’t

_“Tobio!”_

wake the freak

_“TOBIO!!”_

UP

_“...”_

Then Kyoomi had an idea

_“I’m gonna steal your manga collection.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare… :)”_

_“Oh but that woke you up…”_

Kyoomi just rolled his eyes and walked away.


	2. update schedule

Hello!

I'm just here to say that I will try to update at least once every week before Saturday, but i might not be able to do that all the time because my grades are (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ slipping ♥

I hate school so much, but i have to suffer through it :,)

If you ever want to ask me anything, or if you just wanna talk (plz I’m lonely), my insta is @bakageyama_stan (but my phone is taken away rn so i might not be able to check my dms) and my emails are tsukikagesimp@gmail.com and sakukagesimp@gmail.com. I’ll be able to access these from my school computer and i check them almost every day. 

See you next update!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me anything, (or if you just wanna talk)  
> my insta is @bakayama_stan  
> and my email is tsukikagesimp@gmail.com


End file.
